Pensamientos Vol1
by CherryBlossomSS
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que piensan Sasuke y Sakura antes de encontrarse? ¿Cuales son sus impresiones cuando sus ojos se han cruzado?


**Pensamientos Vol.1**

Miras al cielo nublado y piensas ¿Realmente he sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí? Las ramas de los árboles te rodean, el rumor de las hojas llena el silencio. Ves que él está allí, solo. Intentas introducirte en sus pensamientos mirando sus ojos negros. Su mirada es inexpresiva, fría. Piensas en su reacción cuando te viese venir. Tienes miedo, estás inquieta. ¿Que no se habrá dado cuenta ya? Muy probable pero no estás segura. Tú tampoco estás segura sobre el porqué estás allí. Recuerdas vuestras manos entrelazadas mientras padecía por el sello maldito. Suspiras. Recuerdas el comento de gloria cuando llegaste sosteniédole del brazo en el momento que entrasteis a la meta en el bosque prohibido. Vuelves a recordar como con resignación te contó que él no había podido salvarte de las manos de Gaara. Recuerdas que eres su molestia pero que te regaló un "Gracias"

Ahora o nunca, piensas mientras lo miras fijamente.

Él alza su cabeza hacia tu posición.

Te había descubierto.

Tus piernas flaquean, no sabes la causa ¿Emoción, miedo?

Piensas que quedarte allí escondida es una memez, Sasuke ya sabe que estás allí. Buscas sus ojos, ahora escarlata. Pierdes la noción del tiempo, sabes que te está mirando fijamente, te está analizando. La gravedad ha desaparecido, notas como sois dos cuerpos levitando en la nada. Solo tú y él.

Has olvidado que tu centro gravitatorio es la tierra, ahora es él. Notas como todo tu ser es atraído por su fuerza, es inevitable.

Inconscientemente te mueves, cada miembro de tu cuerpo reacciona lenta y ordenadamente. Cuando te acabas de dar cuenta ya has tocado tierra. Él calla, su rostro es una máscara perfectamente elaborada para ocultar sus emociones, pero la tuya no, el nerviosismo se lee en ella. No estás decidida a articular ninguna palabra y aunque lo intentases, tus cuerdas vocales te fallarían en ese momento tan crucial.

Miras fijamente sus ojos. Destilan oscuridad, a pesar de ello sonríes tímidamente. Te das cuenta que lo amas de verdad, que él es la razón que todos y cada uno de tus pasos, de tus decisiones, de tu vida. Quieres recuperar ese Sasuke que poco a poco abría su corazón a los demás. Quieres traerlo de vuelta. Lo quieres.

El lugar en el que te encuentras no es ninguno en especial, realmente estás de paso. Un ambiente extraño llena cada una de las partículas de aire del lugar. Tienes un presentimiento de que algo verdaderamente problemático va a ocurrir ahora mismo, ya. El ligero viento comienza a agitar las hojas que caen ante la merced del otoño. Hojas. Desvías los pensamientos a otro lugar, no te apetece centrarte en ello en ese momento aunque resulta un poco inevitable. Ese ambiente extraño hace que pienses en eso. Comienzas a pensar en cosas extrañas, en presencias y no sabes porqué pero le tomas ojeriza a un árbol que tienes a unos pocos metros. Comienzas a buscar entre las hojas del árbol. Algo rosa pálido resalta entre tanto marrón y verde.

Los temores comienzan a acecharte, los fantasmas del pasado te rondan. Esos fantasmas toman forma de una chica de pelo rosa pálido y unos ojos preciosos de color verde. ¿Acabas de decir preciosos?

Sí, preciosos como las esmeraldas.

Agitas tu pensamiento borrando la imagen de Sakura de él. Estás nervioso, no comprendes porqué, bueno sí que lo comprendes. Sabes que cuando te fuiste dejaste atrás a alguien que le importabas. Una parte de tu mente se molesta "No le debes nada, ya se lo agradeciste", la otra parte se niega a ignorar el asunto aunque no te apetece nada a enfrentarte a tus errores porque tus planes no son cambiar, piensas firmemente que vas a seguir en tus treces. Aunque... flaqueas. La idea de un hogar es muy tentadora, con unas simples palabras sabes de sobra que conseguirías una vida feliz, pero también sabes que a estas alturas de la vida, no mereces su acogida. Vuelves a disipar esos pensamientos de tu cabeza.

¿Pero se puede saber en que estoy pensando? ¿Y mi razón de ser? ¿Y mi hermano?

Quieres dejarte de toda esa tontería de la venganza y intentar recuperar aquello que sabes que tienes.

Cállate cerebro.

Pobre de ella.

No quieres pensar en ello, tu razón de ser es la venganza, nada más.

Ya pero sabes que ella te ayudó a ser un poco más persona ¿Recuerdas?

No, no quieres recordarlo. De todas formas te has creado una historia porque has visto algo rosa entre los árboles. Decides activar el Sharingan aunque no estás del todo seguro, casi que prefieres quedarte con la duda y huir, también sopesas la idea de descubrir la verdad y afrontar aquello que ocurra cuando sepas la verdad. Piensas que casi que lo segundo, finalmente lo activas. Una silueta de persona se distingue entre las ramas, ésta tiene el chacra regulado y controlado. No podía ser otra persona más que ella, una ninja médico. Respiras hondo. Tus pensamientos son confusos. Vuestras miradas se conectan después de mucho tiempo, una sensación extraña comienza a apretar la boca de tu estómago. No tienes ni ídea de lo que significa. De repente te sorprendes porque en su cuerpo comienza a notarse actividad, lentamente se incorpora y desciende del árbol. Finalmente ve a Sakura en todo su esplendor. Se te hace un nudo en la garganta. Aún así continuas le continuas sosteniendo la mirada, aunque no puedes parar. Esos jades que tiene por ojos te impiden apartar la mirada, son como un imán. Intentas leerla, sabes que está nerviosa, típico de ella aunque sorprendentemente tú también lo estás. Ella sonríe levemente, te sorprende pero a la vez te cautiva con esa sonrisa. Piensas que tu corazón es demasiado débil, que ha estado demasiado tiempo solo, pero a la vez sabes que lo único que harías teniéndola cerca de tí es mas daño del que le has causado, por eso hasta que no haya pasado todo y hayas completado tu misión sabes que no moverás ficha, aunque sabes del todo que la esperanza de que Sakura siempre va a estar ahí, es la que te hace mantener con vida.


End file.
